Edward's Confession
by Waffle of Doom
Summary: Edward has a confession to make that may be upsetting. It involves a Jonas brother, him, and Vegas. That's all I'm gonna say!


**A/N This is my first story, if you read please review, unless you're just going to tell me I'm a horrible person that ruined Twilight and The Jonas Brothers for you, because really, I didn't force you to read.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, just a sick twisted mind that I have no control over, Stephenie Meyer is Twilight queen, I am just a humble peasent.**

* * *

APOV

"Alice! I really don't feel like looking at table settings today!" Bella whined, Edward was out hunting and I felt it was my 'duty' to keep her occupied, I don't know why she was even bothering to argue, its not like it would stop me.

"I know Bella, but we have to get this done, the wedding is two weeks away and there is still SO much to be done!" I said exasperatedly to her while rolling my eyes, "Honestly Bella, you're so difficult. I just want you to be happy, it IS your wedding after all."

Her face dropped, she knew I was right and she was done fighting about it.

By that time we had pulled into the driveway.

We walked into the house and found Jasper and Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you two supposed to be out hunting with Edward?" I asked

"Yes, but the hunting wasn't very good today, so we decided to cut the trip short," Jasper replied with that southern drawl that I adore, God, I missed him.

"Not very good?!" Emmett chimed in with a disbelieving tone, "It straight up SUCKED! Not a SINGLE grizzly, not even a black bear! I mean seriously…"

Bella cut in before he could continue," So if your back where's Edward?"

With that Edward rushed in to the room, far to fast for Bella to see," I'm right here, I was just on the phone with my… friend…"

"That's strange." I thought, "Who could he possibly be talking about?"

He must have read my mind right then because he said, "That's actually something I wanted to talk to everybody about, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie should be here soon."

I look over to Bella to see her looking slightly frantic, "What do you want to talk about Edward?!"

"My new friend."

Just then Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme walked into the room.

"This better be good, I was painting my nails!" who else but Rosalie?

"Honey, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Esme asked concerned.

"I was wondering the same thing Edward, what's so urgent?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well here goes," Said Edward while clapping his hands together once, "I want to start off by saying, Bella I love you, but I now realize that we are not right for each other."

"What?" Bella asked, heartbroken.

"Please let me finish," He replied, "Bella, you are not right for me because I have now realized that I am gay."

Rosalie looked murderous, "This is what you dragged me down here for?!"

My jaw dropped and Emmett shouted, "HAHA! Jasper I KNEW IT! YOU owe ME 10 dollars!"

Jasper replied with, "Real smooth bro."

And Edward continued as if he had never been interrupted, "Yes, its true, you were right Emmett, and there is one more thing…"

A completely stunned Carlisle asked, "What else could there possibly be!"

Edward replied calmly, "I have a boyfriend, you may have heard of him, he's in a very popular band 'The Jonas Brothers', the second oldest Joe, we are in love and are going to elope in Vegas."

"Holy crap, even **I **didn't see **that **coming!" I shouted.

With that Edward left, leaving everybody completely stunned and Bella crying.

* * *

**A/N I have nothing against the Jonas Brothers, I love them, I even stalk them on occasion, HECK I walk around with a dog tag with a picture of Kevin on it around my neck 95 percent of the time! I also have nothing against Joe personally, he's just a huge flirt, so I made him gay (I don't believe he is though). Plus Nick is really sweet and shy, and Kevin is my fav, so I would never do that to him! Sorry Joe fans, Please don't kill me! (Ducks away from objects being thrown at head)**

**Also, nothing against Edward. That's all, Please Review.**


End file.
